


Max x Dipper cause I wanted it okay bye...

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series), Gravity Falls
Genre: Dipper x Max, M/M, Mabel x Nikki maybe(possibly platonically), Maxdip, nerdjerk shipping, omg! New otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9345536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Max and Dipper are blurring the line between friend and more than friends.





	

"Have you guys seen Max today". Dipper asks anxiously. Mabel,Nikki and Neil shake their heads, the two girls quickly going back to whatever crazy idea they were doing and Neil doing his best to control them, telling them that it was impossible scientifically. 

Dipper turns away from them,beginning the walk back to the mess hall. He'd looked all over the camp looking for Max and he hadn't found him, nor anyone who had seen him. It was worrying. But he was determined to find his friend. 'Even if it takes all day' he thinks with a sigh.

-|-

Dipper checks the mess hall. He checks the dock. He even goes near the woods and these woods are creepy. Especially with that quartermaster guy lurking about. 

He still hasn't found any signs of Max, when David walks up to him. Dippers got nothing against David. Mabel likes him and he's already used to Mabel being happy almost all the time, but David was just. Creepy. He was always happy. Maybe disappointed or slightly annoyed sometimes but mostly he was a happy person. He almost never stopped smiling and it was really unsettling sometimes. 

He preferred Gwen who usually was upset about something. She was cynical, sarcastic, and sometimes a pretty good friend so. Yeah. 

Anyways David approached him. He leaned down, which Dipper hated because that's what you do to little kids. "Are you looking for something Dipper?". Davids way-too-cheerful voice asks. 

"Uh. Not really. Just looking for...something to do". He supplies lamely. 

"Well if you want you can join the camp activity for today. The Magic kids-".

"Illusionist". Harrison's shouts. 

"Sorceress". Neris says.

"Yeah sorry. Their holding a magic show. I'm pretty sure their competing against each other but other than that it should be pretty fun".

"Uh-yeah. I think I'll go with my sister and the others. And Max". He almost face palms. That was so lame. 

"Oh Max is with them. I hadn't seen him all day. Maybe I should check up on him". 

"No. I mean,I'll do it. I'm going that way anyway. Besides you've gotta watch the magic show". Dipper lies. Again. 

"I guess". David says, gullible as always. "Have fun!". He ruffles Dippers hat before turning back to the magic show. 

Dipper sighs, fixing his hat. 

"You ok?". Max asks suddenly, walking out of the woods. 

"There you are. I've been looking all over camp for you!".

"Why?". Max asks. 

Dipper shrugs. "Why were you in the woods?".

"follow me". Max says, grabbing Dipper's hand and pulling him into the woods. 

-|-

Dipper had never been this far into the woods at camp before. Sure he had explore the woods in gravity falls, but the forest here seemed to be infinite. 

They finally stop when they reach a clearing of sorts. A circle patch of grass with only a few trees surrounding it. The sun shone on it creating a perfect halo of heavenly-ness that made it look as though some magic had been used to create it. 

"I was napping out here and totally lost track of time. It a great fucking spot though, right?". Max declares, stepping into the clearing. 

Standing in the sunlight, a halo of it around his head, Dipper realized how much Max resembled an angel. Then he realizes he was staring. He quickly follows Max into the clearing, hoping the pink flush on his face had faded away. 

"You gonna join me or are ya just gonna stand there n' watch?". Max comments, patting the ground beside where he was lying down. 

Dipper layed down next to Max, slightly frozen at the prospect of being so close to his crush- friend. His friend. Not crush. Definitely not crush- but loosens up after a while, the warm sun and gently breeze that kept it from getting to hot making it the perfect relaxation spot. 

He wants to talk to max. To ask about his favorite interest and about how you found the spot, without any one interrupting, but when he turns to ask he realizes his friend had fallen asleep. He didn't wake him so he turns his back to him and close his eyes hoping for a small nap and a break from all this nervousness. 

-|-

When he awakes, Max isn't at all surprised to find Dipper asleep. The spot was so relaxing any person, insomnia or not could easily lose consciousness. The spot was so relaxing any person, insomnia or not could easily lose consciousness there.

With a slight laugh though he kept it quiet enough to not wake his friend, he grabbed a his and put it on his own head. Even though his bouncy hair makes it hard he manages to clap the trucker hat on. He understands why dipper like the hat. It's special to him and sometimes when he is awake he lets Max wear it. 

He checks his phone which he managed to smuggle into camp this time and has a mini freak out when he realizes it's almost 6 o'clock. The beautiful sunlight has started melting into a orange-pink mashup of sunset, and if they don't get back to camp soon there might be consequences. Like sleeping in the woods because they cant find their way back. Or getting lost. Or if Gwen and David thought they were missing, only for them to realize they were only in the woods. He didn't give him to get in trouble even though it was not his fault. He was new here after all. 

"Hey Dipper. We should get back". Max says. 

Dipper yawns and sits up, looking around and blushing slightly noticing his hat on Max's head.

"Y-yeah. Don't wanna cause a ruckus or some shit". Dipper mutters, rubbing his eyes.


End file.
